MegaHeroes
MegaHeroes is a PC crossover game which you can play as Megaman-like characters from other games and megaman series. It's a platformer shooter game, it includes 3 modes: Single Mode, Level Editor Mode and Multi-Player Mode, this game has a lot of characters to play. This game was created in the year 2002. Single Mode In single mode, you can choose a character you like to play, next, you can play an existing adventure to play created by a user or from a preinstalled adventure. Preinstalled Adventures *'A New Beginning' *'Secret of the Puzzle Fortress' 'When you start a new adventure, the adventure begins with a storyline. After the storyline, you are on the stage select, you can choose a stage to enter, with a boss battle, after completing all stages, the center mugshot changes and you can be allowed to go. It includes a castle map. If you get to the final stage, and beat it, the game is over. And the adventure is marked with a X. Level Editor Mode In level editor mode, you can make an adventure like on Super Mario Bros. X. You can make stages, a picture for the stage select and more. After you finish creating an adventure, there's a feature that you can submit in the adventure portal. The rate stars are replaced by a neptune star, and the thumbs are replaced: *'Thumbs Up: Happy Face' *'Thumbs Down: Sad Face' If the level is rated 0.01, the level will be rejected and you can't save scores on downloadable adventures. Multi-Player Mode Same as Single Mode, but you can play online using Hamachi, first you need to find a server ID and password, then join an existing server in hamachi, then you will be able to play online on a server, you can able to edit someone's adventure and play it. Characters *'Megaman: The main hero.' *'Proto Man: Second hero.' *'Robot Masters: Robot Master can also be playable.' *'Custom Characters: There's a character editor for custom characters.' Custom Characters Custom characters are also on this game, it includes a character editor. You can save the image from a sprite sheet and load it on the character creator, there's a character portal including the Mario characters, Sonic and more game fandoms. Gameplay The comands are similar to the megaman series and even the HUD too. When you play a different character, the character has a different starting weapon changed. Enemies Enemies are programmed into the Enemy Editor, an enemy can execute attacks such spreadshot, the quake and more attacks that the enemies can execute. To put enemies in the enemy portal in a different adventure are you working on, click "Drag on editor" button. Bosses Same than the enemies, boss are programmed in the Boss Editor. Every boss can execute different attacks, they are same than the enemies. Levels Levels can contain a boss battle at the end of the level, sometimes can there be puzzles, phases and other moments of a level. You can copy a level in the level portal, if you can't make a level. Secrets There are secret levels, character, adventures and more...these are very hard to get. *'2 More Preinstalled Adventures (How to get: Complete 2 first preinstalled adventures)' *'Doujin Characters (How to get: Complete 10 user-made adventures)' *'Weapon Editor (How to get: Complete 15 user-made adventures)' *'Beta Features (How to get: Complete 50 user-made adventures)' *'Become an Admin (How to get: Report 1000 user-made adventures)' *'9000 Levels (How to get: Complete 100 user-made adventures)' Beta Features The beta features are getted by completing 50 user-made adventures, the features are: *'Getting support in the adventure portal.' *'Request system' *'And more...' Sequel Plans The creator of MegaHeroes announced that MegaHeroes 2 will be made in 2005, featuring doujin characters such as from MegaMari, and it does include a story mode, but in the sequel there's no Level Editor nor Multiplayer Modes. See MegaHeroes 2 for more info. (Coming soon) ' Category:Multiplayer Category:Action Category:Shooter Category:Single Player Category:Platformer